A Masterpiece That's Ripped At Every Edge
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Roman Reigns is the new kid in Helmsley High. He made friends with all the popular kids. But when he sees a kid, Dean Ambrose, who gets bullied and treated like crap by everyone. He wants to help but will he let what everyone says affect how he feels about Dean. Ambreigns High School AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Roman Reigns was the new kid in Helmsley High. He had to admit, he was nervous. Roman wasn't anti-social or anything. He knew he'd probably make friends quickly, but he just wanted to get used to his surrounding.

Roman had just made it to his first class, English. He sat next to some tall, pretty well built kid with two-toned hair talking to some tall, muscular guy with a buzz cut on one side. On the other side he sat next to a smaller kid with dirty blonde hair wearing an over sized black sweatshirt, worn out jeans, and some Chuck Taylors. He was beautiful Roman thought. He just had this beautiful innocent look. So fragile, vulnerable.

Romans thoughts were interrupted by an English accent? Oh right, Mr. Regal was his name. Why would you teach English in the U.S. when some of the grammar spoken by Americans is not the same as the English? Roman thought.

"Well my children, settle down, I deeply apologize for being late" Mr. Regal said. "Dean, my dear boy, pick your head up and take out your books" Dean. What a nice nam, fits him perfectly, Roman thought.

"M'sorry, sir" Dean said looking down.

"Idiot" he heard the two-toned kid mutter under his breath.

"Well, class looks like we've got a new student, Roman Reigns I believe the name was" Mr. Regal said.

"Yes sir" Roman said raising his hand

"Well hello there, Roman" Mr. Regal said.

"Children, I'm going to write your assignment down on the board, you may work in pairs if you'd like"

Great. Roman thought. Now I have to show others how clueless I am. Roman looked at Dean, who seemed to be doing things by himself, he seemed like a loner. Roman thought.

"You could work with us" the two-toned kid said, referring to himself and the kid with the buzz cut.

"Thanks" Roman said.

"I'm Seth and this is Randy, by the way."

"So dude, you're pretty big, you in to sports?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually really in to football. I'm thinking of trying out for the football team here" Roman said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah bro, that'd be totally awesome. Randy and I are both on it. We'll help you with the tryouts" Seth said

"Thanks a lot man"

"No problem." They said in unison. The bell had just rung and everyone was getting out of there seats to head to the next class. Roman had gym next "Roman, you can walk to gym with us" Randy said.

"Cool, thanks guys."

"C'mon boys run faster!" Coach Michaels called out.

Roman was running around the track and Seth was running next to him. While Seth was running, it looked like he purposely pushed into Dean, who fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, slut" Seth growled.

Roman stopped "Are you okay?" Roman put out his hand.

Dean looked up at him with those icy blue eyes and took his hand. Roman helped Dean off the ground. "Yeah m'fine, um thanks" Dean said looking at the ground.

Randy and Seth had been watching this from the other side of the gym. "What a fucking little slut" Randy said.

"Yeah, we should tell Roman about that piece of trash." Seth said.

"Let's go boys, go to the locker room!" Coach Michaels blew the whistle.

Everyone headed to the locker room to change. Roman had picked a locker next to Randy, Seth and a couple of other guys. Roman noticed that Deans locker was across from his. When Dean was taking off his shirt, Roman noticed Dean had many bruises on his back and stomach. Seth and Randy were smiling and pointing at Dean.

Then, Seth and Randy walked up to Dean. "Awww, look guys little Dean-o has a boo boo" Seth said and all the guys in the locker room started laughing except Roman. Dean quickly put on a black tank top, grabbed his stuff and his bag and exited the locker room. Seth and Randy looked satisfied with what they've done.

"Boys what's going on here?" Coach Michaels came in saying. A bunch of 'Nothing Coachs' were mumbled.

Roman sat with Seth,Randy, Kevin Owens, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, and a bunch of other guys at lunch. Seth and Randy had introduced him to them. They were all apart of the football team. They were all chatting away when Seth and Randy got up from the table.

Dean was quickly walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. "Hey slut, where are you going in such a hurry?" Seth teased, as him and Randy blocked Deans way.

"Get out of my way" Dean mumbled.

"No" They both replied simply.

Dean tried to go, but Randy shoved him back. Dean stumbled back a bit.

"Just leave me alone" Dean said, his voice nearly pleading.

"Aww, would you look at that Seth he just wants us to leave him alone." Randy taunted Dean. Both made a fake pouting face.

"Alright Dean-o, we'll leave you alone" Seth grabbed a can of soda and dumped it on Deans head.

A bunch of oohhhs were heard in the cafeteria. Dean ran out of the cafeteria embarrassed and into the bathroom.

Dean was breaking down as he tried to take the soda out of his hair. Running water through his hair as tears streamed down his face.

Why does this have to happen to him? Why can't they just leave him alone?

Dean took off his drenched in soda tank top and looked at himself in the mirror and began crying even more.

He put on his sweatshirt and quickly wiped away his tears away when he noticed that someone had entered the bathroom.

It was Roman. Roman had felt bad for what had happened in the cafeteria. He would have stood up for Dean. But he doesn't really know the kid and from what he's heard he ain't all that good.

Roman heard Dean sniffling "Hey, are you alright?" Roman asked, sympathy filling his voice.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Just please leave me alone." His voice cracking. Then Dean left the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Chapter 2 guys!

It had been three days since the incident with Seth, Randy, and Dean happened.

Roman had just gotten into the parking lot of his school. He got out of his car and was greeted by all his friends.

"Yo!" Seth came up to Roman.

"What's up man?" They gave each other a bro hug.

"So how's it going?" Seth asked

"It's pretty good man" Roman said. "How 'bout you?"

"Super stoked dude, we're going to start the playoffs soon" Seth said "Dude, you gotta try out, we need you man"

"I will, when are tryouts for newcomers?" Roman asked

"There's actually tryouts after school today. You gonna go?" Seth asked

"Yeah totally"

"Awesome dude! Me and the boys will go with you to watch and maybe play a bit?" Seth said, enthusiasm filling his voice.

"Cool dude, see ya in a bit" Roman said.

"Bye bro!" Seth said as they both parted ways to get to their classes.

Roman walked into his first period class, History with Mr. Colter. Roman took a seat in the middle of the classroom. In front of Roman sat Dean? Dean hadn't been to school in about three days, since what happened in the cafeteria with Seth and Randy.

The bell had finally rung signally the late bell. Mr. Colter had gotten up and written an assignment on the board. "Students, I'd like you to take out your American History textbooks, and read pages 345-360 and answer questions 1-25 on a separate piece of paper".

A bunch of "ughhh's" were heard throughout the classroom.

Dean turned around to get his book out of his bag and Romans eyes met his. Roman noticed he had bruised lip that wasn't there the last time he saw Dean.

"I'll be coming around to collect the homework that was assigned a few days ago" Mr. Colter announced.

He was collecting everyones homework until he got to Dean. "Mr. Ambrose? The homework?" Mr. Colter asked.

"Um...I-I don't have it sir" He said as he tapped his collar bone nervously.

"You don't have it? Mr. Ambrose, how many times is this going to happen? You know what? Today you have detention after school." Mr. Colter said, impatience and disappointment laced in his voice.

"B-But sir, I-I can't t-today" he said stuttering, his voice cracking.

"You can't? Well, Mr. Ambrose, you should have thought about that before you decided not to do your work. So, you're going to detention whether you like it or not. Is that understood, Mr. Ambrose?" Mr. Colter asked, his voice stern.

"Understood, sir" Dean cracked out.

Roman felt his heart break after watching that. He heard fear and panic in Deans voice. Some guys in the class were laughing after seeing what just transpired. The bell finally rung, dismissing everyone to second period. Roman walked with Kevin Owens. Dean was walking behind them. He tried to walk in front of them, but he was pushed by Kevin.

"Watch it, bitch" Kevin growled at Dean.

Skip to last period...

English was last period. The seatings were similar to Romans first day of school. Dean was on the right of Roman, and Randy and Seth were to the left of him. There was about 5 minutes left before the period ended.

Roman was anxious for tryouts. Dean was nervous for detention, and what will happen following detention.

The classroom phone suddenly rung. Mr. Regal picked up the phone. After a short discussion...

"Dean, my dear boy, you must go to detention now." Mr. Regal stated.

"Ohhh slut has detention" Roman heard Seth whisper to Randy. Dean packed his things and left the classroom and went down the hall to detention.

The bell finally rung and the boys headed outside to the field. Coach Michaels was out there with a bunch of other boys trying out.

Roman had made the team. Right now Coach Michaels was trying to see what spot to put Roman in on the team. Seth, Randy, Kevin, and the rest of the boys were watching and suddenly they got up.

Dean was just leaving the building when he ran into a wall? He looked up and saw Seth, Randy, and Kevin smirking. He tried to go around them but Seths arm blocked the way.

"Excuse me" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I don't think so, Ambrose" Kevin said shoving Dean back so he can look at them.

"So, little old Dean-o, why have you been absent for the past three days? Seth asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I think I know" Randy said.

"Yeah me too" Kevin agreed, grinning.

"Were you at that corner of yours again, slut?" Seth asked with a smirk.

They all began laughing.

"How much did you make, huh Ambrose? Following in mommys footsteps? Huh?"

That was the final straw. Dean was about to throw a punch at Seth but Seth's hand grabbed Deans wrist and delivered a hard blow to Deans stomach. Dean fell to the ground groaning and gasping for air.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Seth yelled. He then, ran and kicked Dean hard in the stomach. Dean screamed from all the pain. Tears from physical and emotional abuse were coming to his eyes. He just lied down on the cold, hard ground.

"Let's go boys, this slut isn't worth our time" Seth said viscously.

They walked away from Dean and met up with Roman.

"What's up big guy?" Seth called out.

"Nothing much, where'd you guys go?" Roman asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just taking out some trash" Seth said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Roman stared at them oddly, but didn't say mention anything.

"Well guys, I'm gonna head inside, forgot my book in English. See you next week." Roman turned around the walk away

"Oh yeah Roman, there's going to be a party at my house next week, you should totally come dude" Randy said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure bro" Roman agreed

"Alright cool, see ya bro" Seth said, before leaving with the rest of the guys.

Roman went back inside to get his book. He saw someone struggling to get off the ground. Dean? Was it Dean? Roman decided to help whoever it was. He got closer to the person. It was Dean. Roman and Dean made eye contact. Romans heart nearly broke. Deans eyes were red and puffy and he was holding his stomach.

"Hey, you need any help?" Roman asked, softly.

"N-No I-I'm fine" Dean said, fear in his voice. Dean tried to get up, but immediately fell back down.

"Hey, it's okay" Roman said softly as he put his arms around Dean to hold him up. He felt Dean tense up. Dean was about to protest but- "It's okay, I got you." Roman said. Dean stood on his own as Roman bent down to get his bag.

"T-Thank you" Dean said as Roman handed it to him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Roman asked concern evident in his voice. Roman didn't know why he cared so much for someone he barely knew and heard so many negative things about. But, he felt this need to protect him.

"Nothing M'fine" Dean said. Roman nodded. "I-I have to go, thanks again" Dean said as he rushed out the school doors as quickly as he can in the condition of his. Leaving Roman behind.

Dean ran to get "Home". He knew he'd be in big trouble.

He got up to the steps of his apartment and unlocked the door with his keys. He closed the door behind him. It smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. What's new?

"Dean, you're late" the voice said. Deans heart was about to beat out of his chest. He was nervous.

The first blow came to his lower back. He hunched over. The second one was a kick to the knees. He fell to the ground. He lost count of how many kicks hit him. They eventually stopped. He was left on the ground curled up into a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Yay! Chapter 3! I hope you all had a very Happy Thanksgiving, if you do celebrate it and if you don't then, I hope you had a happy Thursday. Nonetheless, I hope you were happy.**

 **•I am thankful for Pro Wrestling, WWE, Dean Ambrose, Ambreigns, and of course my small but awesome crowd ;)**

 **Some other stuff too, but these are the important ones. ;) I'll stop my rambling, read on.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The week passed by slowly to Dean. Although, similar to other days for Dean. Seth, Randy, Kevin and the rest of the goons would push Dean around and call him names and Dean wouldn't be able to do anything about it. What Dean wasn't looking forward to was after school, he had "work".

The week passed by quickly to. Roman. Although, similar to other days. He sometimes would hang out with Seth, Randy, Kevin, and the rest of the boys and sometimes they'd all play football. What Roman was really looking forward to was Randys party.

There was 5 minutes left until the dismissal bell rung. Roman had English. He was sitting in his usual spot. Seth and Randy to his left. Dean to his right. They were told they could work in pairs. So Roman was "working" with Seth and Roman. They were really talking about the party tonight. They decided they were all going in Romans car. But, they had football practice before the party.

The bell finally rung. The football players were heading to the football field outside.

Dean was rushing to get out of school. If he was late his clients would be mad and that wouldn't be good for him. He didn't notice that he'd bumped into someone. "Sorry" he said expecting the person to lash out on him. "Hey, it's okay" the voice said. Dean looked up at the person. It was that Roman guy. He's helped Dean a few times before. Roman gave Dean a warm smile. Dean was about to give him a small smile but the "assholes" next to Roman, looked at him with hate as if saying 'We'll make your life more of a hell than it already is'.So Dean just continued rushing his way out of the school.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Roman and the boys were just finishing up playing and were heading to the showers. After they all finished dressing up, they headed to Romans car.

Seth, Randy, and Kevin rode in Romans car. While the rest of the team took Seth and Randys car because Roman needed navigation. Seth and Randy trusted the rest of the team with their cars.

"Alright so take a left at the next turn" Randy was telling Roman the directions to his house. "Keep driving...No wait, You were supposed to take another left back there" Randy said. "Dude, do you not know the directions to your own damn house?" Roman said. "Well, I'm not used to being the navigator." Randy said offended. "Clearly not" Seth said in the back. Randy turned around and gave Seth dirty look.

"I'll do it, I've been to his house a couple of times and I've been in this neighborhood before" Kevin said, agitated by their bickering. Roman nodded. "Okay so take a right over here." Roman looked at the neighborhood. It looked dangerous.

Kevin continued navigating until..."STOP" Seth said. Roman immediately stopped the car by a dark corner. Seth started laughing, sounding evil almost.

"Looky here boys, it's that little slut" Seth said. They all looked out the car window. It was Dean, standing at a corner. Seth exited the car saying "This is gonna be fun." Kevin and Randy followed him. Roman just stayed in the car confused as to what was going on.

Seth, Randy, and Kevin walked up to Dean. "Hey, slut!" Seth called out approaching him. Dean looked up. Seth? What the fuck was he doing here? "How much have you made today, huh Ambrose?" Kevin said shoving Dean. Dean stumbled back a bit. "Following in mommys footsteps huh?" Randy said.

Dean was so embarrassed. Tears were threatening to fall. Dean knew they weren't going to leave him alone. He just wanted it to go away. So he just ran, ran so he can go back to that trashy place he calls 'Home'.

Roman was watching all this transpire from the car. Dean was a prostitute? He watched them say some things to Dean. Dean looked so hurt, so ashamed of himself. He saw Dean just leave, he ran away.

They got back into the car laughing. "What a fucking little coward" Seth said. "Slut".

"So guys, Ambrose huh, what's up with you guys not liking him?" Roman felt the need to ask. "Well, Roman as you've seen, he's clearly a piece of trash." Seth said. Roman just nodded.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean got "home" crying. He went up the creaky stairs and unlocked the door. "What the fuck are you doing here so early?" The voice said. "I-" Dean stuttered. "Did you make some fucking money?" The voice said. "N-No" Dean said. "Did I not tell you to come here, until you got some fucking money?" The person said yelling. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

He was picked up and thrown against the wall. Punch after punch after punch after punch. He was let go and then thrown to the ground. Then, kick after kick after kick after kick after kick hit him. He called out on every single one. The kicks stopped but that wasn't the end of it.

He heard a belt unbuckle. Before he knew it, he was being whipped. He lost count of how many. He was screaming in pain. They stopped, but heard rustling and then a glass bottle cracked over his head. And he slipped into unconsciousness.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They eventually reached Randys house. It was a good thing they decided to make the party at 5 because if it was any earlier. The guests would've been there without the actual host.

They all entered Randys house. A couple of minutes later, guests started piling in. Girls and guys from school, and some not even from school. Roman noticed some people like Summer Rae, Tyler Breeze, Sasha Banks, Dolph Ziggler.

The party was going great for everyone except Roman. Summer Rae kept hitting on him and he just couldn't get his mind off of Dean. He couldn't get the image of Deans hurt expression. It was something he never wants to see.

Roman just didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Chapter 4! Honestly, I don't really have anything to say. That's the first. Well, enjoy reading!**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The weekend felt long to Roman. It seemed the whole time he was thinking about what happened on his way to Randys party. Roman somehow felt like he himself failed. Failed at protecting Dean. Roman barely knew the guy. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Anytime something is happening to Dean, he just freezes. Unsure of what to do.

He just felt this beautiful, fragile vibe off of him. Dean was broken and hurt yet perfect and innocent. Almost as if, he's too innocent for this world, so everything negative gets thrown his way.

Roman had just gotten into his first period class. He had Spanish, with Mrs. Garcia. He sat next to Dave Batista. He was a pretty cool dude to Roman, and he was really into football.

They were working on a project and Roman was working with Dave. "So, Roman you take any liking to anyone girl or guy?" Dave said randomly. Roman was a bit taken back by the question. "That Dean kid is pretty cute." Roman said. "Dean? That's funny." Dave chuckled. "Whys that funny?" Roman asked, sounding offended. "Look man, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just didn't expect that." Dave said. Dave didn't want to get on Romans bad side. He didn't look like the type of guy you want to get into a fight with. "It's whatever dude" Roman said a bit pissed off.

The bell finally rung. Roman had gym next. As he was walking to the gym, he saw Kevin and Randy followed by Dean who was behind them exiting the science lab. Dean looked terrible. He had a black eye, and a busted lip. And that was only his face. Romans heart broke. Dean seemed already broken. Who is hurting Dean so much?

"Yo, Roman" Randy noticed Roman.

Roman jogged towards them. "What's up guys?" Roman said. "Bro, we got football practice today. Two more weeks and we can start the playoffs." Kevin said in an excited tone. "Sweet, that's awesome" Roman said.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The boys all got out of the locker room. And made a straight line as they were told to by Coach Michaels. Dean was standing in between Roman and Seth. "Dean!" Coach Michaels yelled. "Yes sir" Dean said in a quiet voice. "What happened to you?" Mr. Michaels asked loud, but sincerely. The look on Deans face showed that he was nervous. Seth and Randy were smirking. "It's nothing sir, I-I'm fine" Dean said stuttering a bit. Coach Michaels just nodded.

"Alright boys! So today we're going to be doing a pacer test so I'm going to pair you guys up. One runs while the other records and you both take turns. Understood?"

All the boys nodded their heads. "Alright so Adrian with Randy, Kevin with Alberto, Glenn with Roman, Dave with Dolph, Dean with Seth, Xavier with Tyler, Ryan with Titus, Sami with Langston, Kofi with Darren,..." Coach Michaels went on until he paired up everyone.

Roman had done 73 laps and was resting on the benches now. Seth had also just gone and gotten 67 laps. When Dean was getting up to take his turn, Seth whispered in Deans ear "Beat that, bitch."

...

Dean was doing really good, he was up to 60 now. Seth's expression began changing. He looked furious. As Dean was getting around to 61, Seth tripped Dean by taking out the back of his leg. Dean fell on his back. He whimpered in pain. Coach Michaels was paying attention to the other side of the gym to even see that Seth had tripped Dean. "Aw Ambrose, a slut, has bad cardio, and is clumsy" Seth faked a pouting face then laughed. Dean got up with his hand on his back, wincing in pain.

"Alright boys, c'mon off to the locker room!" Coach Michaels blew the whistle.

Roman finished dressing up quickly and was the first out of the locker room.

Dean took off his shirt, and was grabbing his sweatshirt when Seth and Randy approached him. Seth put his hand next to Deans locker, trapping Dean as Randy blocked the other way. "Y'know Dean, for a worthless piece of trash, you sure do have a nice, fuckable body." Seth said smirking as he touched Deans small waist, getting dangerously low. Dean tensed up and started breathing quickly. Seth noticed and smirked, he got his hands off of Dean "See ya, bitch" Seth said as he and Randy left the locker room.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was finally lunch time. Roman sat with the guys again.

Dean was sitting at a table with not many people on it. Half of it had a couple people and the other half was just Dean. He was doing homework that he missed, so he doesn't have detention any time soon.

Midway through lunch, Seth had been talking to Randy and pointing at Dean. Then, all of a sudden Seth got up on the lunch table and called for everyone's attention "Attention students of Helmsley High, I have an important announcement to make" Everyone hushed down. "Well guys, I think you all know Dean Ambrose right?" Dean looked up at the use of his name. He was confused.

Seth continued "Well, I don't think you all really do. Dean Ambrose is a prostitute" a bunch of gasps were heard. "If you don't believe me just ask him" Seth said pointing at Dean.

Dean took his books and his bag with him and ran out of the cafeteria. His face was red with embarrassment.

Dean wasn't sure where to go. He just unlocked his locker in the hallway, placed his books in, closed it, and slid down the locker till his ass hit the ground. Nobody was in the hallway right now because most were in the cafeteria, so he pulled his knees up to his chest and began crying. He can't believe Seth actually did that. Now everyone knows the names 'slut', 'whore', 'bitch', 'worthless' were all true. He was crying uncontrollably. He felt so alone. Like everyone was against him.

Roman exited the cafeteria to go the bathroom. When what he saw shattered his heart. Dean sobbing into his own arms with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Roman walked over to Dean and knelt down beside him. "It's okay" Roman said softly. The sudden voice startled Dean. He looked up with puffy red eyes and saw Roman. He's friends with Seth was Deans first thought, probably came to finish off the job.

"P-Please d-don't" Dean said. Roman looked at Dean with a confused face "Don't what? I'm not gonna hurt you, Dean." Roman said sounding sincere. Dean bit his lip, he was about to cry again. "Dean, it's okay" Roman said. Dean shook his head and started sobbing quietly. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean tensed up a bit but then relaxed in Romans gentle touch.

Dean sobbed into Romans shoulder for about 3 minutes. For those three minutes, Romans heart broke even more. "I-I have to go" Dean said "Thank you" He got up and left.

Leaving Roman with a moist shoulder and an aching heart.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Notes: Y'all probably have aching hearts right now. But look on the bright side guys...RAW tomorrow! I bet you're all excited! I am too!

-Oh yeah and just Incase you didn't know...

• Mr. Regal is William Regal

• Mr. Colter is Zeb Colter

• Coach Michaels is Shawn Michaels

• Mrs. Garcia is Lillian Garcia


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Chapter 5! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys rock! *A bit of slash here by the way***

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Roman was thinking about what had happened yesterday with Dean. The way Dean was breaking down, it was like he'd just had enough with everything.

Roman was so lost in his thoughts, he forgot that he was in his car driving to school. It was gloomy day. A very rainy day.

As he was driving, he noticed a familiar limping figure walking. Dean? It must have been Dean. Dean was walking to school? In this type of weather? Roman pulled over a bit ahead of where Dean was and got out of his car. He walked over to Dean.

"Hey Dean"

Dean immediately looked up slightly confused. "H-Hi Roman?"

"How come your walking Dean? In this type of weather?

"It, it's my only way"

"Dean, you could come with me."

"N-No it's okay, m'fine"

"Come on Dean, you could get sick. I won't hurt you, Dean, don't worry." Roman said Sincerely. They were both getting drenched in water.

Dean looked up at Roman with those beautiful icy blue eyes and his drenched hair. "O-Okay" Dean said, stuttering.

Roman smiled widely and held out his hand to Dean. Dean looked at Roman unsure, but put his hand in Romans.

Deans hand fit so perfectly in Romans. It's was like sparks went off.

Roman led Dean to his car and opened the door for him. Dean thanked Roman quietly. Roman then got into the drivers seat. And turned on the seat warmers for Dean considering Dean was shivering.

Dean looked at Roman, and Roman smiled at Dean. Dean gave Roman a small smile. That was the most genuine smiled he's gained from Dean.

Roman drove in comfortable silence. "Roman, why are you doing this?" Dean broke the silence. Roman was surprised. "Well Dean, I thought I should help a friend out" Roman said , simply. Dean flinched at the use of the word friend, he hasn't heard that one in a while, maybe even ever. But Dean didn't say anything. If he said to much, he may get into trouble. He's always been told to keep his mouth shut or he'll get a foot in the mouth.

They finally got into the parking lot of the school. Roman exited and opened the door for Dean.

"Thank you, Roman"

"Of course, Dean, anytime."

Dean gave Roman another small smile before he headed on to class.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Dean got to Science class, everyone was looking at him. Probably because they knew he was fucking Prostitute, Dean thought. Dean sat down in the back row and put his head down. A group of people come in. Dean recognized the voices. It was Seth, Kevin, and Randy.

"Ohhhh, sluts here! C'mon boys" Seth said loudly. Seth sat next to Dean while Randy and Kevin were on the other side, leaving Dean in the middle.

"Leave me alone" Dean said. "Well, where's the fun in that?" said Kevin. "Yeah Dean-o, we just wanna see how you're doing" Randy said smirking. "Yeah bitch, how's that bruised up face? How about those legs and those ribs?" Seth said getting close Dean. Dean flinched. "We're just checking on you, Dean. Lemme see." Seth said lifting up Deans shirt, exposing his bruised ribs. Deans face turned red and he quickly swatted Seth's hand away. "Stop" Dean said pleading with Seth. Seth just smirked and turned around when the teacher came in.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

All the boys were heading to the locker room after gym.

The locker room cleared out pretty quickly. Dean was still changing though and so was Seth. Seth told Randy and the rest of the guys to leave. He had a devious smirk on his face.

Seth and Dean were the only ones left in the locker room. Dean

was grabbing his bag, getting ready to exit when a hand stopped him. Dean looked up, It was Seth. "Seth, please. I have to go. I can't be late or I'll get detention." Dean pleaded with Seth.

"Oh this will only take a moment, little Dean-o." Seth walked towards Dean and Dean backed away with each step Seth took. His back eventually hit the lockers. "Ambrose, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Seth said through gritted teeth.

"I want you to get down on your knees and suck my dick with that pretty mouth of yours." Seth said like it was the most casual thing ever. Dean looked at Seth with narrowed eyes. "Wh-What? No." Dean said.

Before Dean knew it, he was being hurled at the lockers. His already bruised back hitting the lockers causing him to bite back a scream. Seth held the collar of his sweatshirt, and whispered in his ear through gritted teeth "like I said before easy way or hard way."

"Do you want the easy way, Ambrose?" Dean nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "Good" Seth said pulling Dean by his wrists to the back of the locker room.

Seth shoved Dean to his knees. Seth pulled his pants down and forced his dick into Deans throat. Dean gagged a bit, trying to adjust to Seths big cock. Seth buried his fingers in Deans hair as Dean sucked. Seth groaned "mmm...Ambrose...slut...bitch...so good" Seth moaned. "Bitch...Ah...im gonna cum."

Seth came in Deans mouth. He forced him to swallow it. He slipped on his pants.

"Thanks, bitch" Seth said as he left the locker room leaving Dean on ground with a cum drenched face in tears over what just transpired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Chapter 6! Yay! I'm really kinda going with the flow here. Oh yeah Raw! I'm so excited! And it's Deans Birthday. My sweet, sweet Dean is turning thirty (maybe I still have time to marry him ;)) I'm just joking, I'm glad Renee's making him happy. If he's happy, I'm happy. (I hope y'all Fangirls are listening to me)**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dean stood at his usual corner depressed and cold. He couldn't go "home" until he made some money. There hasn't been many people recently.

Was he that fucking ugly? Is his body getting uglier? People are probably starting to see him as the worthless piece of trash that he is. Nobody is gonna pay to fuck a piece of trash. He didn't understand why some people even did. He didn't understand how he can even make the slightest bit of money. He didn't deserve anything. He's just a worthless slut that tries to make money so he's not beaten to death every week. Dean sometimes hopes he doesn't make money, so maybe, just maybe he can get beaten to death, to end this miserable life he's living.

But Dean has seen a bit of light recently. Roman. Sweet, sweet Roman. Roman has been so nice to Dean. Helping him when he's gotten hurt, driving him to school, so he doesn't get sick. But Roman will turn out like the rest of them. Soon he'll be beating the shit out of Dean, calling him names, and making Dean give him blow jobs. Just the thought brought tears to Deans eyes.

Seth. Dean didn't know what Seth wanted from him. What if he makes Dean do more?

What Seth had asked him to do made him want to throw up. He thought he could at least get away from "work" when he's at school. Now everyone knows he's a prostitute. And Seth is making Dean suck him off in school.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a black tinted car pull up in front of the corner he was at.

Someone came out of the other side of the car, he didn't see who it was. The person came around the corner and a smile appeared on Deans face. Not the biggest smile ever, but a beautiful genuine smile.

The man was big. Much older than Dean was. He had long hair, a long beard, ocean blue eyes, and was wearing a tropical looking shirt with a brown jacket over it.

"Bray!" Dean exclaimed running into the big mans arms. The man-Bray held Dean tight.

"Hello, my darling" Bray said kissing Deans head.

Dean missed hearing that husky voice. He unhooked from Bray and looked up at the lager man. "Bray, what are you doing here? Where have you been? I've missed you so much." Dean said softly.

"I know, my angel. I've missed you too. I've been at the compound, You know the one I told you about a few months ago." Bray said stroking Deans cheek going over a recent bruise. Dean nodded.

"Darling, who did this to you?" Bray said as he stroked Deans cheek. "It's the usual Bray" Dean said a little nervous. Bray noticed how Dean tensed up. "It's okay angel, don't be afraid"

"Come on angel, come with me for a little" Bray said sticking his hand out to Dean. "I-I can't Bray, I need to make some money" Dean said looking up at Bray with sadness.

"Don't worry about it, Darling. just come with me."

Dean took Brays hand as Bray led him to the car.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Chapter 7! Yay! I feel like I confused some of y'all with adding Bray, he won't play a huge part, but he'll be playing a part. Enjoy!**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Bray and Dean had met when Dean was at his corner. Bray had come out of nowhere and spoke a bunch of nonsense to Dean. At first, Dean didn't like Bray. But, Bray was so sweet to him and took care of him when he got hurt after he got assaulted, yet again. But, Bray would only come for a few days then he would go to Louisiana. Everything always seemed to get better when Bray came.

"Bray, where are we going?" Dean said in a nervous tone. "I can't be too late going home"

"Don't worry, my darling" Bray said taking a look at Dean. Dean looked exhausted and thinner since the last time Bray saw him, but always beautiful. "Sweetheart, when's the last time you've slept?"

"Properly? The last time you were here" Dean said tiredly.

Bray pulled over in an almost empty parking lot of a local café Dean looked confused "Bray, what are you doing?"

Bray exited the car and went around to Deans side, he opened Deans door and put his hand out to Dean. Dean was still confused, but he took Brays hand.

Bray led him to the back of the van,

he opened the door for Dean, he entered and so did Bray. "Bray wh-"

"Shhh...my darling"

Bray took off his jacket and leaned over and turned on the heater in the car because he knew Dean was cold, he was always cold. Bray rested his back on the car seat and looked at Dean and patted his lap signaling Dean to come.

Dean tensed up, Bray saw fear in Deans eyes. "Darling, you don't have to do anything, I won't hurt you, you know that."

Dean nodded. Bray signaled for him to come once again. Dean moved to sit on the much larger mans lap. Dean straddled Bray and buried his head in the crook of Brays neck.

They sat in silence until a choked sob came from Dean. Bray didn't have to ask. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let it out" Bray knew Dean sometimes felt he was pathetic for crying. Bray felt his neck moisten even more from Deans tears. "I-I'm sorry, Bray." Dean said stuttering, tears still coming down.

"Darling, it's okay." Bray kissed Deans forehead. Bray wanted to comfort Dean, he was going to stroke Deans arm, he knew Dean loved that. As he was lifting up the sleeves, he noticed a heavy hand mark around Deans wrist. "Darling, what happened here." Bray said concern in his voice still holding on to Deans wrist. "J-Just some guy at school" Dean said sniffling.

Bray was furious he was about to burst in anger. As if it isn't enough what Dean goes through at home, and outside of school, now in school. Bray was about to leave the van when Deans voice stopped him "No Bray, you can't. Please j-just stay, I can't lose you." Deans voice cracking, filled with fear and worry.

Bray has tried to go to Deans house many times and try and get rid of that son of a bitch that's hurting Dean. But, Dean would always tell him he'll 'go to jail' or 'it'll only get worse' or 'please Bray, I can't lose you' much like Dean said just now. Bray wouldn't do anything, he knew Dean was right. Bray didn't want to upset Dean and have to leave Dean alone.

Bray held Dean as Dean continued sobbing into Brays arms. Dean eventually stopped crying, he had fallen asleep. Bray adjusted Dean so they were both comfortable, he held Dean in a position a mother would carry her baby to put him to sleep. Shortly after Dean fell asleep, Bray fell asleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Deans eyes fluttered open, someone was holding him? And he was in a car? Then everything hit him, he was with Bray, crying pathetically about his whole fucking life. Wait. How long had he been out? Shit. He has to get home. Dean began panicking, he was gonna get another beating and he didn't make any money. Dean was tearing up, he knew what was to come.

"Bray, Bray" Dean whispered. "Darling, what's wrong?" Bray said huskily. "I have to go and I didn't make any money" Dean was about to break down, again. Dean got off of Bray. "Darling, didn't I tell you not to worry? I'll take you home right now." Bray said moving to the drivers seat, Dean joined him in the passenger seat. "Bray, I-I have to go back to the corner to make some money." Dean said on the verge of tears, he knew he was late. "No. Darling, don't worry" Bray pulled out his leather wallet, and took out about $80 dollars for Dean. "N-No Bray, you don't have to." Dean said. "Dean, it's too late. You're not going back to that corner." Bray said sternly. Dean nearly flinched at the sternness in Brays voice. "Okay Bray, but that's too much" Dean said a little scared. "Darling don't be afraid. And this isn't all going to that son of a bitch" Bray said. "Half of it is yours"

"No Bray, you don't have to. I don't deserve it" Dean said looking down. Bray picked Deans face up gently. "Dean, don't ever say that. You deserve the world and more." He handed Dean the money.

Bray turned on the car and made his way to Deans house. Once they were in front of Deans house. Dean looked at Bray and kissed him on the cheek.

"Spend the rest of the weekend with me, sweetheart?" Bray said.

"I'll try. How will I contact you?" Dean said

"I'll find you, I always do."

Dean nodded and kissed Bray once again before he left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Chapter 8! Yay! Wow that's crazy. I totally didn't expect the response I've been getting for this story, so thank you guys for the reviews and follows and stuff.**

 **Repost: Alright, so I added to this chapter considering you guys all probably wanted to spear me. But, thanks for the criticism, I like straight forwardness. So just read on, from where you left off, last time.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dean had a good weekend with

Bray. He didn't have any bruises and he didn't look as tired as usual, since Bray had taken care of him. But, Dean knew it wouldn't last long. Bray left last night and Dean had to go to school.

Dean had just gotten into class. He was wearing Brays jacket, it was big on him, but it made him feel secure. Bray had given it to him before he left, last night. Dean had taken his usual seat, in the second to last row of the classroom. Dean put his head down, knowing he was early, it would take a few more minutes for people to start piling in.

Roman entered, noticing Dean sitting with his head down. He decided to sit next to Dean.

Dean picked up his head, noticing that someone sat next to him. He looked up. It was Roman. Roman looked at him and smiled. Dean smiled back lightly. Romans heart fluttered. Deans smile was so beautiful. He looked different today, not many bruises or bags under his eyes. Roman wanted Dean to be like this everyday.

"Hey Dean"

"H-Hi Roman" Dean said softly.

"Um...Dean, this may sound a little random but I want to get to know you." Roman said, trying to say it in the easiest way possible. Dean was fragile, as he felt. He didn't want Dean to get the wrong impression or anything.

Dean shifted slightly in his seat "Well, Roman...um what you see is kinda what you get, if you wanna know more you could just ask your friends."

Roman looked a bit offended. "Dean, I hope you know that I won't believe anything anyone says about you, until I hear it from you" Roman said sincerely.

That was the nicest thing anyone has every said to Dean. "Roman, t-thank you, but-" Dean was cutoff by a loud group of guys entering the classroom. It was Seth, Randy, and Kevin.

"Yo, Roman!" Seth exclaimed then Seth noticed Dean. He began grinning devilishly.

"What's up, bro?" Seth and Roman bro hugged. Roman greeted the rest of the guys.

They spoke a bit until the teacher came in. But Roman couldn't really get his mind off of Dean.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

All the boys had just gotten to the locker room after gym to change. Seth and Randy had been staring at Dean most of the time.

The locker room had nearly cleared out, but Dean and Seth, Randy, and a couple of other guys still remained changing.

The other boys left, leaving Dean with Randy and Seth.

Seth and Randy approached Dean. "Hey slut!" Seth called. Dean turned around. Randy went over to Dean and put his hands on the lockers, blocking Dean with his arms.

"So, little Dean-o, I've heard that you're amazing at sucking dick" Randy chuckled. "How about you put your pretty mouth on my dick, right now"

Dean looked up at Randy with hatred, fear, and disgust.

"N-No I'm not doing that" Dean said as he pushed Randys arms out of the way. And tried to walk out of the locker room.

Dean gasped at the sudden yanking of his wrists. Seth had roughly grabbed both of Deans wrists, making Dean face him.

"Look you piece of shit, he didn't fucking ask you, he told you. So get that pretty mouth of yours around his dick, now. Or you're going to regret saying anything." Seth said through gritted teeth.

Dean nodded, tears coming to his eyes. Randy then roughly grabbed Dean by his waist and pushed him to the back of the locker room. Randy, then shoved Dean to his knees and pulled off his pants.

He forced his big cock down Deans throat. Dean gagged on the size. Then sucked. Randy was moaning...

"Ahhhhh...yes...fuck...bitch"

Tears were coming down Deans cheeks as he continued to suck Randy. This was way too familiar to him.

"Gonna...cum...mmm...now" Randy cummed in Deans throat.

"That was so fucking good" Randy took a look at Deans cum and tear drenched face.

"Stop your fucking crying, you should be used to this"

With that Randy left Dean on the ground of the locker room sobbing quietly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Roman had forgotten his History Book. So he was heading back to the locker room. On his way back, he saw Randy coming out of the locker room with a big grin on his face.

He entered the locker room to see Dean on his knees, breaking down with what seemed to cum on his face. Roman put the pieces together really quickly. He was trying to stay calm but he really couldn't. But, right now he had to help Dean.

"Dean, oh my god" Dean was trembling.

He tried to get Dean to get up, but Dean would just fall back down. "Dean, stay here. I'll be right back" Roman stormed out of the locker room and into the cafeteria. He had to take care of this.

"Randy!" He called out.

"What's up big guy?"

"What's up? I'll fucking tell you what's up. You fucking make Dean give you a fucking blow job!" Roman couldn't help himself. He pushed Randy who stumbled back a bit.

"Guys, Guys!" Seth tried to get in between them.

"Look Roman, I mean if you wanted to go first, you could've just asked" Randy said cockily.

That was the final straw. Roman balled up his fist and struck Randy on his left cheek.

Roman was absolutely furious, you never treat anyone like that, no matter who they are or what they are. Roman knew he was going to get in trouble. But, right now all he cared about was getting Dean somewhere safe.

He re entered the locker room, seeing that Dean had calmed down, but was still slightly trembling.

"Dean. I took care of him. No one is going to hurt you right now" Roman said softly wrapping his arms around the trembling man.

Dean actually felt safe. He feels safe with Bray, but this was different. He felt sparks every time Roman touched him.

"T-Thank you, Roman" Dean said softly.

"Don't thank me, plus we have to leave like right now. I'll take you home, Dean" Roman said.

Dean whimpered, shaking his head no. "Roman, it's too early. I-I can't go home"

Roman heard the panic in Deans voice. "Okay, but Dean, You're not staying here."

Dean nodded. Roman picked them up. They stood next to each other now. Roman put his hand on Deans waist. And they both exited the locker room and left the building.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Notes: Alright, so next chapter will be them together.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Alright so Chapter 9! Okay so before y'all read this chapter, I reposted Chapter 8 and added more to it cause y'know, you guys wanted to spear me from where I left you guys off. So I definitely recommend you guys read that before this or you'll probably be lost.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Roman wanted to get out of school as quickly as possible with Dean. He didn't really care about anything right now. He just wanted to get Dean somewhere safe.

They were both in Romans car. Roman wasn't really sure where he was taking Dean. Right now there were sitting in tension-filled silence.

"Where do you want go, Dean?" Roman broke the silence.

Y-You could just drop me off at some sidewalk. I could find my way back and be at my house in a few hours" Dean said, still shaken up.

"What no, Dean. Absolutely not!" Roman said loudly.

Dean flinched at the loudness in Romans voice, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for the next few minutes.

Roman was examining Dean through out the ride. Dean was very skinny. His waist, his legs, his arms were smaller than a person his age and gender. Dean has gotten skinnier everyday since the first day Roman saw him. The thought of that just made Romans heart break.

"Dean, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I'm sorry." Roman said.

"I-It's okay, Roman"

Dean was kinda taken aback by the apology. No one ever apologizes to him, like ever. Usually, people make him apologize even though he has nothing to apologize for.

"How about we get something to eat?" Roman said enthusiastically.

"Roman, you don't have to, I-" Dean was cut off by Roman "But, I want to. So, what do you want Breakfast, lunch, or both?" Roman said.

Dean didn't say anything.

So Roman just made the decision "Both it is. I know this good place that serves Brunch"

Dean just nodded.

Roman drove and shook his leg. He finally got to the café. And parked in the parking lot.

"Roman really, you don't have to" Dean said.

"C'mon Dean, we're going" Roman unbuckled his seat belt. And Dean slowly did too.

They exited the car and were met with a cold breeze. It was winter, the weather was getting pretty cold. Dean shivered, he was only wearing a sweatshirt. Roman noticed this and pulled Dean into him, wrapping his arm around Deans waist, pulling him closer, to draw warmth. Dean blushed.

They got into the café, which was super warm. It looked like nice, cozy, and smelt of coffee beans.

They took a seat at a booth by the window. Roman on one side and Dean on the other. A waitress came up to them and asked what they wanted. Roman said his order and Dean did too, shly.

Roman wanted to get to know Dean. He decided to start up some conversation, but he wanted to take it lightly. Dean was too fragile, especially right now.

"So, Dean. Are you into anything, anything that interests you?" Roman said.

Dean shrugged. "I'm into comics, a bit"

"That's cool. Marvel or DC?" Roman asked curiously.

"DC, definitely" Dean said surely.

"Oh really, me too. Favorite character?" Roman said

"Batman"

Roman chuckled "Honestly, I'm more of a superman, kind of guy"

"I can tell." Dean muttered to himself, hoping Roman didn't hear. Instead Dean just replied "But, Batman is way cooler"

"Cooler? He doesn't even have any super powers" Roman fired back, playfully teasing Dean.

"Yes he does. He has superhuman detective skills, superhuman strength of will and dedication, and nearly-superhuman wealth." Dean answered.

Romans never seen Dean so confident before. He's glad Deans opening up to him a bit more.

"Well, Superman posses powers of flight, strength, x-Ray vision, heat vision, cold breath, super-speed, enhanced hearing and much more." Roman fired back

"Then, I guess we're pretty much opposites" Dean said

"Yeah, I guess we are. But, y'know what they say 'opposites attract'" Roman said winking. Dean blushed.

The waitress came and brought their food. They ate and spoke a bit more.

Roman paid for the bill. Dean told him that he would pay him back, but Roman refused.

They left the café and headed towards Romans car. Roman opened the door for Dean and went to the drivers seat. They still had a bit of time to kill, so Roman turned on the seat warmers and cranked up the radio and just drove around a bit. Motley Crue came on the radio and both Dean and Roman started singing.

After a while, Dean gave Roman directions to his house. Roman drove him there, the neighborhood looked dangerous. No where someone like Dean should be, but Roman didn't say anything.

"Thanks a lot, Roman, for helping me. I had a great time with you" Dean said, a little sad that he has go back to his usual life, now.

"Don't thank me, Dean. I do what I think is right. I had a great time with you too, Dean." Roman said.

Dean smiled, leaned over and kissed Roman on the cheek. He exited the car and waved to Roman. Roman touched his cheek and smiled. He waited until Dean got into the house, then drove away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Notes:

Anyway, I may not be updating in a few cause y'know it's Christmas and stuff. And I'm going to Raw on Monday, so I'm super stoked. But I'll try and update.

If you'd like, Review, my darlings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: Chapter 10! Yay! Dayumm that's a lot of chapters. There will be more to come, don't worry. Man, it seems like it's been a year, since I updated. Haha, get it? Gosh, I'm hilarious. Happy New Year, my darlings.**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Roman hadn't stopped thinking about Dean, since he had dropped him off at home. The way Dean smiled and kissed him. Roman didn't know what was wrong with him, it was just a kiss on the cheek. He shouldn't be internally squealing.

Roman had just parked his car in the parking lot of the school. He knew he would be getting confronted today after the incident that happened with Randy. He'll probably be getting detention or some sort of suspension. But, if he told them what Randy did, they must understand his actions, right? Randy fucking deserved that. You can't do that someone, no matter who they are or what they are. Just thinking about why Randy did made Roman furious.

He got into his first period class, English. Oh yay, Dean was in this class with him. There were a few kids in class already. He couldn't wait to see Dean. He sat in his usual spot, which was next to Deans usual spot.

Eventually people began piling in. Roman was attentively looking at the door, awaiting Dean. Seth came in, then ugh Randy came in staring at Roman with rage. Roman brushed it off though. Then Summer, Dolph, Heath, Nikki...and then a kid wearing an oversized brown jacket, some worn out jeans with his head down walked in.

It was Dean. Dean looked up and he was wearing GLASSES. Roman had to bite his lip, he looked so damn adorable. It was those big, nerdy looking glasses, he looked so cute. He took a seat next to Roman, he looked back up and nudged his glasses back up to his face and half-smiled at Roman. Gosh, Dean was so damn beautiful. Those beautiful sandy curls, with his beautiful baby blue eyes just made him look so innocent. Who would want to harm such a fragile looking human being? That just mind-boggled Roman.

Mr. Regal finally entered the classroom, interrupting Romans thoughts. "Settle down. Sorry I'm late, my children"

"I'm going to put up your assignment on the board. You may work with another person, if you'd like." Mr. Regal said

Everyone took out there books and found their partners. Roman looked at Dean, who looked to be working alone.

"Hey Dean, would you mind

If I worked with you?" Roman asked.

Dean looked up from his book "I don't mind"

Roman smiled. They worked together. Dean was really smart. Not that Roman thought he was dumb or anything but, Dean didn't really show it.

"25 minutes left in the period, my children" Mr. Regal announced "Oh Dean, my dear boy, you've gotten the glasses that all your teachers have been suggesting for you to get"

Dean nodded. Everyone in the class looked at Dean. Seth arrogantly smirked at Dean, which made him nervous. Roman noticed him tense up, so he rubbed his back. Dean relaxed a bit.

They continued working, until the class phone rung. The class heard one side of the conversation. Mr. Regal hung up. "Randy and Roman go to Mr. Helmsleys office" he announced. Roman and Randy both got up.

"Seth and Dean, you may work with each other, since your partners have both left, for now" Mr. Regal said.

By the look on Deans face, you can tell that he really didn't want to. But, Seth he was gonna enjoy every minute of tormenting Dean. Seth moved over to where Roman was sitting before. Dean tried to move over a bit, but was grabbed by the waist band of his jeans, bringing him closer to Seth. Dean quietly gasped at the sudden contact. Seth put his right hand low under the table, out of anyone else's sight, and squeezed Deans thigh, hard. Dean whimpered, causing Seth to smirk. Seth continued, getting dangerously close to Deans dick. "You think this is going to stop, just because you have Roman on your side. When I speak to Roman, we'll have him right back on our side and you'll be sucking his dick too, soon" Seth whispered incredibly close to his ear, making him shiver.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Rollins?" said Mr. Regal. "No, not a problem. Just Dean here asking me a question" said Seth. "Is that right, my dear boy?" Mr. Regal looked at Dean. Seth stared at Dean. "Y-Yes, sir" Dean said then returned to doing

his work. Seth smugly smirked.

Meanwhile with Roman and Randy...

"Please take a seat, boys" Mr. Helmsley said. "So I heard that there was a 'fight' in the cafeteria, yesterday"

"It wasn't really much of a fight, Roman just came up to me and punched me" Randy said, irritated.

Mr. Helmsleys eyes lit up, he tapped his fingers in an excited manner. "Oh is that right, Mr. Reigns?"

This guy looks like an asshole, thought Roman. "Yeah it is right, but I had a reason for that I-" Roman was cut off by Randy "Yeah, no he didn't"

"Alright boys, relax. You guys seemed like friends before, now what's going on? Randy go ahead, talk" Mr. Helmsley said.

"Well, I was just coming from the locker room going into the cafeteria when Roman just punches me i-"

"I didn't just do it randomly. I had a reason, Dean-"

"Oh Dean. As in Dean Ambrose?" Mr. Helmsley smirked. Roman was really getting bad vibes off this dude.

"Why don't we call Ambrose in here, shall we?" Mr. Helmsley said.

"You don't need to, Dean doesn't-" Roman tried

"You did mention him didn't you, Roman?" Mr. Helmsley continued dialing the number, calling the class phone in Mr. Regals room.

Randy was just sitting there smirking, he knew Dean would be too scared to say anything.

After a little while...

Dean entered the principles office, looking confused. Randy was the first person to notice him, he mouthed "hey, slut" to Dean. "Ah, Mr. Ambrose, nice of you to finally join us"

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" Dean said. "Actually, I do mind you asking, because according to Mr. Reigns, you seem to be involved in this" Mr. Helmsley said. Wow, even the fucking principle is rude to Dean. Roman was getting angry.

"Seth was there when Roman punched me." Randy said.

Deans eyes widened. He didn't know that Roman fucking punched Randy.

"Well then, let's call Mr. Rollins in here as well" Mr. Helmsley said.

After a little while...

Seth entered the room with a look of disinterest. He noticed Dean and smirked.

"You know what boys, I'm gonna let you handle this yourselves" With that Mr. Helmsley left the room.

"Ohhh sluts here" Seth said looking at Dean.

"Don't fucking call him that, Seth" Roman said defensively.

"Why not, big guy? We know it's true. If it wasn't then maybe, he would've said something" Seth said, smirking.

Seth approached Dean slowly, causing Dean to back away. "Huh, Ambrose, is it true that you're not a slut?" Seth got in Deans face and tapped Deans cheek, mockingly.

Seth felt a heavy hand on his shoulder that pulled him away roughly from Dean. "Fucking get away from him, Seth" Roman said, furiously.

Seth rolled his neck, in an attempt to keep his anger in check. Nobody fucking touches Seth Rollins like that. But Seth decided to brush it off."Look Reigns, I mean if your just angry that Dean sucked our dicks before you. Then we can get this bitch on his knees right now, if you'd like" he said arrogantly.

Roman was really trying to contain his anger. Both of them made Dean suck them off. Like this wasn't the first time? Roman was fucking furious. What the fuck is wrong with these two?

Roman was about to take a swing at Seth when soft, gentle hands cupped his fist. "Don't" he softly whispered enough for only Roman to hear "He's not worth it". Those beautiful, innocent blue eyes met furious grey ones. Romans eyes softened.

Mr. Helmsley re entered the room. And saw everyone just sitting there in silence. "Alright so, none of you have figured anything out huh?"

All of a sudden, all of them just starting arguing. Blaming each other, spitting out hateful words. "HEY!" Mr. Helmsley exclaimed. All of them shut up. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. You know what if you're gonna act like children. I'm gonna treat you like children."

A moment of silence went by. Until Helmsley finally spoke "Randy. You have detention" Randy was about to protest but "Roman, you have detention." Roman was about to protest as well but "Seth you have detention too" Mr. Helmsley continued. "And Dean, Dean Ambrose. You have detention just like everyone else" You can tell that he took the most pleasure in saying it to Dean.

"Wh-What Dean doesn't fucking deserve detention!" Roman exclaimed. "Mr. Reigns watch your language when your talking to me" Mr. Helmsley said sternly. "He didn't even do anything wrong!" Roman continued. "Roman Reigns, if you continue, I'll give you and Dean double detention" Mr. Helmsley said. That shut Roman up.

"All of you will be having in school suspension as well. You'll stay in my office with school work for the next week and you'll also have after school detention with me, only 4 of you in my office, starting tomorrow. Is that understood?"

Mr. Helmsley looked at Roman especially. He just nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Chapter 11! Yay! Finally feels like it's been so long! Alright, so read on, my darlings.**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

6:15 a. had just woken up to get ready for school. It was early, but he had shower. And he walked to school, he'd be lucky to catch a bus, he doubts that he's has enough money anyway. He lied down in his bed for a bit. He fucking has in school suspension and after school detention, today. Shit. He didn't even tell _him,_ yet. But, he doesn't have have "work" today, anyway.

Thoughts of school led to thoughts of Roman. Roman kinda brought him into this. But, Roman did try to defend him. He was so sweet. No one had every tried to stand up for him. All thoughts of doubt about Roman had been washed away when Roman had defended him against Seth, Randy, and even Helmsley. But, Dean couldn't be too hopeful, he knew everything could be gone in the blink of an eye. All the light for Dean in this world is always taken away from him. Dean wiped away the tears that he hadn't realized had been pouring out.

He suddenly heard banging and yelling at his door. _He_ must have just gotten home right now, after spending the night drinking. Dean immediately got up and headed towards the door.

"How many times have I fucking told you not to lock your door? I'll fucking break it next time!" the large, drunken man said. Dean muttered a quiet 'sorry'.

"Oh yeah and Bitch, you're gonna have to be working at corner today" the man slurred his words a bit.

"I-I can't today, I have detention" Dean said nervously. Fear flashes in Deans eyes, as he saw the man look outraged. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The man lunged his fist into Deans mid-section, knocking all the air out of him. He fell to his knees gasping, he crawled into a corner for some breathing room. He didn't get much, when the drunken man rained down a parade of kicks on his mid section, causing him to cry out in pain. He tried to crawl away but he couldn't, the kicks wouldn't stop, his ribs were in so much pain, he was in so much pain. The kicks eventually stopped and the intoxicated man walked away leaving Dean curled up on the ground clutching his middle, still desperately trying to get as far away as possible from the man.

He eventually got up, limping. He limped to the bathroom. Then, stripped of his clothes, clearly struggling. He turned on the shower faucet and got in. There was no point in adjusting the water, it was always cold. But, he's gotten used to it. He put his hand on the wall of the shower to make sure he didn't fall. Tears streamed down his cheek as he tried to clean his body or as he referred to it his 'decaying body' because of the amount of men who fuck him really hard and the beatings he gets nearly everyday.

He roughly scrubbed his ribs, blood mixing in with the water. His vision was blurred from the tears that were mixing in with the water, as well.

He got out of the shower, when he felt that he cleaned the beating he just received off his body. He dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist, then brushed his teeth. He then scurried on to his room, he didn't want him to see and finish what he started.

He placed the towel on the bed and went to his drawer to get some briefs and a tanktop. He put them both on then, struggling, he put on some loose fitting faded out jeans and a black sweatshirt. He then sat on his bed and put on his low top, navy blue Chuck Taylors and put on his glasses.

He then reached under his pillow and grabbed a small picture "I love you, mom" he whispered and kissed the photo. He wiped away the tears that had fallen.

He put on his jacket, Brays really, and his backpack. He slowly headed on out.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was brutally cold outside and Dean was glad that he was almost in the building. When he was about to go in he heard someone call his name. Before he even got the chance to turn around, the person was right next to him.

It was Roman. "Hey Dean" Roman said smiling. "Hi Roman" Dean said smiling back a bit. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, Dean. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble too." Roman said sincerely. "It's okay, Roman. I know you didn't mean it" Dean said, reassuring Roman.

They walked to Mr. Helmsleys room. Roman opened the door for Dean, he silently thanked him. They walked in, their were 2 rows and 2 desks in each row, the seat were all seperate from each other. Randy was sitting down and Seth was in the seat behind him. Roman sat down and Dean took a seat behind him. They all just sat there, waiting. Mr. Helmsley was just sitting at his desk on his computer.

"Alright boys, so you all have the same teachers right?" Mr. Helmsley suddenly spoke up. They all nodded.

"I'm gonna go pick up your work from Mr. Regals classroom. Don't cause any trouble or you'll be getting in more trouble" with that, he left the room.

The room was silent for a little bit until Seth spoke up. "Yo Randy, look at little slut over there. Let's mess with him a little" They both got up from their seats and approached Dean. Roman immediately got up and shielded Dean. "You better fucking think twice about what you're doing to him when I'm in here. So as long as I'm here, you're gonna place your asses on those seats and shut the fuck up" Roman growled. Seth chuckled and got up in Romans face. "Look Reigns I'm not sure who you fucking think you are threatening me. But, if you think you can, you're in for a rude awakening, big dog." Seth shoved Roman back. Roman was not gonna fucking take that. They both got in each other's faces, looking as if they were ready to tear each other apart.

Dean quickly got up and got in the middle of them. "Roman! Seth! Fucking stop!" They were both ignoring him, spitting out hateful words to each other. Seth smirked, he had an idea that would really get into Romans head. He pulled Dean by the waistband of his jeans, putting Deans back against his chest. Seth's dick was rubbing against Deans ass. Seth gripped Deans bruised ribs, Dean groaned. He fucking knew. How did he know about his ribs? Seth probably saw Dean wincing and holding his stomach earlier. Roman was about to grab Dean away from Seth but- "No, no, no. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Roman. Little Dean-o here seems be in a bit of pain" Seth lifted up Deans sweatshirt with his free hand since the other was gripping Deans waist. Seth revealed to Roman the bruised ribs of Dean. Roman gasped. Dean tried fighting out of Seths hold but he was in too much pain. "Fucking let him go, Seth" Roman growled. "Sure thing" Seth quickly squeezed Deans stomach, Dean yelped in pain. Then he threw Dean right at Roman. Roman caught Dean in his arms, his arms protectively around Deans waist, careful not to drop him. "Are you okay, Dean?" Roman asked. Dean nodded "I-I'm fine, Roman" Dean got out of Romans safe grip.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" Roman said. "N-No, Roman don't, just sit down, please"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

School and after school detention were finally over. Roman had been thinking about Deans bruised stomach ever since the incident in the morning happened. He wondered who'd done that to him. Just the thought of someone hurting Dean made Roman fucking furious.

Dean was rushing out of the building quickly. Roman caught up with him.

"Hey Dean. How are you getting home?" Roman asked. "I'm walking" Dean replied. "Do you want me to drive you?" Roman asked. "N-No it's fine" Dean said. "C'mon Dean is so damn cold outside. I'll drive you" Roman said "Okay" Dean said. Roman smiled.

He and Dean exited the building and were met by a cold breeze. Dean shivered. Roman noticed and brought Dean close to him much like he did last time. He opened the car door for Dean and then went to the drivers seat. Be quickly turned on the seat warmers. He really wanted to ask Dean about his ribs. But he didn't want to be too pushy. "Um Dean, If you don't mind me asking. What happened to your ribs?" Roman asked. Dean tensed up and his heart rate sped up "I-I don't want to talk about it. S-Sorry" Dean stuttered. "Don't be sorry Dean. But if you ever need anything. You can always ask and tell me anything. Okay?" Roman said. Dean nodded his head.

Roman drove Dean. Dean didn't really need to guide him. He remembered from last time. Roman eventually arrived in front of Deans house.

"Here's your stop, buddy"

Dean looked at Roman and gave him a hug, which surprised Roman. Roman wrapped his arms around Deans waist. "Thank you, Roman" Dean whispered. He smiled at Roman and then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Dean then left the car and waved goodbye to Roman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: Chapter 12! Finally, so so so so sorry guys. This is so late! Honestly, I don't even have an excuse. Other than the fact that I've been obsessing over Ambrock/Lesbrose lately and I've been focusing on those fics. So sorry, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though. I changed the title, by the way )**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

It was their last day in detention and Roman was fucking relieved. He couldn't take sitting in the same room with Randy and Seth. He just wanted to beat the shit out of them. He was also relieved for Dean, since Dean had to be trapped with those assholes and their abuse as well. But, Roman wouldn't let them abuse him. He would defend Dean with his life.

Roman was really starting to develop feelings for Dean. Those beautiful baby blue eyes, those curly cues, those pink lips. Fuck. Thinking of Dean just made Roman feel an indescribable way. He wanted to hold the smaller man in his arms and protect him from any harm.

Roman had just arrived to Mr. Helmselys office, which has become his class as of late. Mr. Helmsley was just sitting at his desk on his phone.

"Mr. Reigns, how are you, son?" Mr. Helmsley greeted him.

Don't call me that, Roman wanted to say. But instead he answered "Fine" clearly annoyed. He didn't care if he seemed rude. Helmsley seemed like an asshole the moment Roman laid eyes on him.

"Y'know something Reigns? I like you. I like the fact that you think you're this type of badass." Mr. Helmsley said, seemingly oblivious that he was in a school environment and that he was a principle. Principles weren't supposed to say stuff like that casually, but Roman didn't say anything.

Instead, Roman folded his arms and said "Okay and…?"

Helmsley chuckled and folded his arms to his chest, as well. "Mr. Reigns, you know what I'd like to know, something I'm very curious about…" Helmsley asked.

"And what's that?" Roman said agitated.

"What's up with you and Ambrose? That kid's a mess. I'm surprised someone like you would like someone like…that" Helmsley emphasized 'that' in disgust."

Roman was taken aback by that and quite annoyed. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? "What's wrong with me liking Dean? I happen to think he's a great person." Roman said.

Helmsley smirked. "Oh, I get it. Now this makes way more sense. You want him for his body. See, I always knew he was a little slut…just like his mother." He said, swinging in his chair.

Roman was so fucking angry, he couldn't believe the audacity of this asshole. "What the fuck?! Don't fucking say that shit about Dean!" Roman yelled, getting out of his seat.

"Watch your mouth, Reigns and sit down. Or I'll put you in more detention and-"

"I don't fucking care" Roman cut him off.

"And Ambrose will have it as well" Helmsley said.

That shut Roman up. He reluctantly took a seat. Mumbling curses under his breath directed towards Helmsley.

Eventually, Seth and Randy came in. Roman was attentively waiting for Dean, constantly checking on the door.

First period was about to start. And Dean had just entered at the last second. He was wearing a brown jacket, which was very large on him, black jeans, black Chuck Taylors, and his glasses. He looked so cute. Roman smiled, until he saw a faint hand mark around Deans neck and his bottom lip was bruised.

Dean took a seat behind Roman. "Hey Dean." Roman whispered. "Hi Ro" Dean replied, whispering as well, as he was taking off his jacket.

"Mr. Ambrose, you're late." Mr. Helmsley announced. "I-I know. M'sorry, sir" Dean replied looking down.

"Alright, boys, Your teachers gave me your assignment. I'll be giving that to you right now." Mr. Helmsley said, handing out textbooks and papers.

Once, he was done handing out their work he said "Alright, boys I have to take care of some stuff. So, I assume you boys don't want anymore detention so, I trust you not to cause any trouble." Mr. Helmsley then left the room.

They sat in silence for a bit, until Seth spoke up. It seemed Seth was always the one to break the silence and be an asshole. "So Slut, why were you late?" Seth said, smirking.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Don't fucking call him that and it's none of your damn business." Roman suddenly said.

"Oh my fucking god! Roman was I fucking talking to you?!" Seth exclaimed.

"If you fucking say shit like that to him, then you will be talking to me" Roman replied, harshly.

"Ugh, Roman. I don't understand why you're so mad." Randy suddenly said.

"Oh I think I know why" Seth said, with that shit eating grin of his. Roman looked at them confused. "Big Dog Roman is upset because I'm the one who popped Dean-o's cherry." Seth said.

Romans eyes widened and he looked at Dean, who was looking down biting his already bruised lip. "Dean is that true?" Roman asked, quietly. Dean nodded, clearly ashamed.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Seth are you sure?" A 14 year old Dean Ambrose asked, holding on to his boyfriends hand tightly._

 _"Yes, babe. I've done this before." A 14 year old Seth Rollins replied._

 _"Promise to take it easy on me?" Dean asked, unsure_

 _"I promise, baby. Now c'mere." Seth led Dean behind the bleachers._

 _"What if someone sees us?" Deans said quietly. "Don't worry, babe. No one will" Seth said. Dean nodded his head._

 _The larger boy stripped the young virgin of his tank top, then he unbuttoned Deans pants and slid them down, as well as his briefs. "Fuck Dean, your so sexy. No wonder why all the guys, including me, stare at your ass." Seth grabbed ahold of the virgins ass causing him to whimper._

 _Seth then stripped of his own clothes as well. "Lie down, Dean. On your back." Seth demanded. Dean hesitantly lied down, while Seth searched for something in his jeans, which were on the ground. He finally got it. It was Lubricant. Dean was getting nervous._

 _Seth then bent down and stuck a finger in Dean. Dean gasped. "It's okay, babe." Seth whispered. He then put in another finger. Dean let out a sound of discomfort and shifted a bit. "You're really tight. A nice hole for all my takings" Seth whispered in Deans ear. He then pulled both fingers out and open the bottle of lube and spread it on and around Deans puckered hole. Dean gasped at the cold sensation. Seth then tossed the lube somewhere._

 _Seth got in between Deans legs. "Wrap your legs around my waist" Seth commanded. And Dean did just that. "Ready?" Seth asked. Dean reluctantly nodded._

 _Seth then pushed into Dean. Dean gasped. He put his arms around Seths neck. "Ahhhh. Seth it hurts!" Dean screamed. "Shh, babe. It gets better." Seth then slowed down the thrusts. Dean moaned in pleasure and so was Seth. A few more thrusts and Seth cummed inside of Dean, warm semen filled Dean._

 _Both boys were gasping, and breathing heavily._

 _And it had just hit Dean, Seth Rollins had just stolen his virginity._

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _"_ You guys were together?" Roman asked, looking at Dean. Dean nodded. "W-What happened?" Roman asked.

"Oh Dean-o, you want to tell him what happened?" Seth teased. Dean swallowed hard "I-I started selling myself." Deans voice cracked. Seth laughed. "Yep, he became a slut. I guess you could say I made the slut. Well…actually I knew he was a slut the moment I laid eyes on him and his ass. I just was with him for his body, anyway." Seth said, chuckling. "And Roman, it was really good. I don't regret a thing. See, Roman now you truly know that Dean is, has always been, and will always be a whore and a slut just like mommy was." Seth laughed.

"Don't fucking-" Roman was cut off when Dean lunged at Seth. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He got a few hits on Seth, but was roughly yanked off by Randy. Once, they were separated, Seth charged at Dean. He tackled Dean to the ground, punching him multiple times. Dean put his arms up, trying to shield his head. Roman pushed Seth off of Dean. Roman took Dean into his arms. "Enough!" Roman yelled. Seth was wiping some blood off his face and his fist. "Fucking little bitch" Seth said. "Beat the shit out of him" Seth mumbled.

Deans head was tucked into Romans chest and he was trembling, holding onto Roman for dear life. "It's okay" Roman whispered, stroking Deans hair. "Come on, we're gonna go to the bathroom." Roman whispered. Dean nodded his head. They exited the room.

Once they got into the bathroom. Dean fell apart. Thankfully no one was there. Roman immediately took the smaller man into his arms. Dean buried his face in Romans chest and sobbed. "It's okay, Dean" Roman said, trying to comfort Dean. Dean shook his head and continued sobbing. Dean pulled away from Roman. Emotional baby blue eyes met intense gray eyes.

"Dean, what happened over there?" Roman asked, quietly. Dean looked down.

"I don't care that Seth called me a slut or a whore. It-it's just what he said about my…mom." Deans voice cracked, and he immediately started crying again.

"Dean, don't cry, it's not like any of that's true." Roman, said quietly.

"My…mom…she-she…died 2 years ago." Dean took sharp breaths in between the words. The tears just kept falling.

Romans heart broke hearing those words. He took Dean into his arms, wrapping one arms around his waist and the other he placed it behind Deans head. "Oh my god, Dean. I'm so sorry." Roman said. Dean just cried harder.

"She loved me so much, Ro. She would sell herself for hours just to provide for me." Dean said, still crying. "I'm sure she was great, Dean." Roman said. "She was, she was amazing." Dean said, tears still streaming down his face.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up." Roman said. Dean nodded. Roman took some tissues and ran them under hot water. Roman gently took off Deans glasses and placed them on the sink. He then dabbed the tissues on Deans lip. Fuck, Dean looked so beautiful. He just wanted to capture those beautiful lips. He then dabbed the tissue on Deans left cheekbone, where Seth had punched him.

"There we go" Roman said. "No more crying, okay? You're too beautiful to have tears in your eyes" Roman said. Dean blushed. Roman leaned forwards and kissed Deans forehead.

"Dean, I really like you." Roman said putting his forehead to Deans. "I really like you too, Ro." Dean said. Their fingers then intertwined.

"Would you go out with me sometime?" Roman asked. "I-I'd love to Ro, but I don't know if I can." Dean replied. "Over the weekend? I can pick you up." Roman asked. Dean thought for a while "Umm…okay." Dean said. Roman smiled.

They then headed back to class together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: Chapter 13! Sorry it's late, once again. Working on more than one story is harder than it seems plus I have school (ew). But, I don't have school for the next week, so I'll try to update this once again in a few days. Enough of my rambling, let's see how Dean and Romans date goes…**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Roman was so happy that Dean had agreed to go out with him. On a date, some would say. He really likes Dean and he hopes Dean likes him back.

He was currently in his car, waiting outside of Deans house. Dean had told him to pick him up at 5.

Romans eyes lit up when he saw Dean. He was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and Chuck Taylor's. He looked so beautiful, his hair was wet, as well.

Dean opened the door and got in. "Hey" Roman said, smiling. "Hey Ro." Dean said. Roman loved that nickname, especially from Dean, no one had ever called him that before.

Dean rubbed his legs, in an attempt to keep warmth. It was the middle of winter, so it was pretty cold. "You cold?" Roman asked, noticing Deans actions. "Yeah, a bit" Dean said, shyly. Roman turned on the seat warmers for Dean.

"So where do you want to go?" Roman asked. "I don't really mind, anywhere really." Dean replied. Roman thought a bit. "Hmmm…we could go to this arcade for teens. It has like air hockey, pool and shit like that." Roman said. Dean nodded "Yeah that would be cool."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

When they entered the arcade Roman paid immediately. Dean tried to protest, claiming he had 'some money'. But, Roman wouldn't listen "I got it, Dean. Don't worry." He had said.

Dean and Roman we're currently playing pool and Dean wasn't doing too good. "I suck at this" Dean pouted. Roman chuckled "I'll teach you." Roman went behind Dean, and puts his arms around him and the cue stick. "Now put your hands under where mine are." Roman said. Dean did as told. "Now aim at your ball, the striped ones." Roman said. Dean moved along, Roman moved with him. "And shoot" Roman said. Dean did it and got it in the hole. The smile on Deans face was like taking a breath of fresh air for the first time to Roman. Dean turned around, he was still really close to Roman. "Good Job" Roman said, it came out quietly as he was looking at Deans beautiful baby blue eyes.

They played a couple more rounds and Dean was kicking Romans ass!

"Are you sure you haven't played this before?" Roman joked. "Maybe…" Dean teased, sticking his tongue between his teeth. "You little shit!" Roman yelled, jokingly. "I'm just joking. I just had a good teacher." Dean said. Roman smiled.

"I think we should end on that." Dean said. "End on that? Because you want it to end with you beating me." Roman said. Dean smiled "That might be it or maybe I just don't want you to feel bad." Dean teased, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh look at you, getting all cocky. I say we finish this battle, but this is not the end of our war." Roman said. "I agree. Good game Mr. Reigns." Dean said, sticking out his hand. "Right back at you, Mr. Ambrose." Roman took Deans hand. Every time they touched sparks went off, it was like electricity sprung when their hands met.

They both unjointed their hands. "What do you wanna do now?" Roman asked. "I don't mind" Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. "Wanna go to a pizzeria? We'll sit down and eat some pizza." Roman offered. "Sounds good, but I'll pay." Dean said. "Sure..." Roman teased.

They exited the arcade. While they were heading to the parking lot in the cold weather. Dean noticed a familiar figure. The figure didn't make Dean want to squirm or hide. He was back in town and Dean was so happy about it.

"Bray!" Dean called out, running into a large mans arms, wrapping his legs around the mans waist. Roman was confused, but he went after Dean. Roman had felt a little envious of that man, though.

"I missed you." Dean said, kissing the large mans cheek. "I missed you too, darling." The bearded man kissed Deans forehead. He put Dean down, but still had Dean in his arms. Bray had just noticed Roman. "Whose this, dear?" Bray asked, not taking his eyes off of Roman. "That's Roman, he's my…friend." Dean said, while Roman raised his hand to greet Bray. "Um Ro, this is Bray. I met him a while ago, he's really sweet when you get to know him." Dean said, looking up at Bray. Bray stroked his hair "I was coming to visit you. But you found me before I found you." Bray said. "Come with me, darling. I wanna spend some time with you."

"I'm actually on a date with Roman." Dean said, biting his bottom lip. "It's okay, go on Dean. Spend some time with him." Roman said, trying to brush it off, even though he didn't want Dean to leave. Dean looked up at Roman with an 'are you sure?' face. Roman nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Dean smiled back, weakly.

Dean then went over to Roman. He wrapped his arms around Romans neck, having to tiptoe in the process, and Romans left hand went to the small of Deans back, while his right arm rested on Deans small, feminine waist. "Thank you. I had a great time with you." Dean whispered. "I had a lot of fun with you, Dean." Roman said, whispering as well. They let go of each other. Dean leaned up and kissed Romans cheek. "See you in school."

Bray held Deans small hand as they walked to Brays car. Once they got to it, Bray opened the door for Dean. Bray then got in and turned on the car, as well as the seat warmers for Dean.

"So where did you meet Roman?" Bray asked, randomly. "In school" Dean replied simply. "I don't have a good feeling about him." Bray said. "He's defended me on multiple occasions, Bray. I like him." Dean said. "Dear, I don't want you to get hurt." Bray said, tucking some of Deans hair behind his ear. "Roman's a good guy, Bray, don't worry." Dean replied.

"Okay darling. You look tired, sleep with me for a bit, my dear." Bray said. Bray then extended the seat, and folded the arm rest. He took the keys out of the engine, but left the seat warmers on. Dean went over to join Bray.

Bray wrapped his arms around Deans small figure. Dean buried his head in the crook of Brays neck. Dean was falling asleep to the sound of Brays soothing voice…

 _He's go the whole world in his hands_

 _He's got you and me brother in his hands_

 _He's got you and me sister in his hands_

 _He's got the whole world in his hands…_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Notes: Thanks for the review/favorites/follows guys. It means a lot that you guys enjoy this story!


	14. Chapter 14

Dean had just gotten into school. Class hasn't started yet, he was early. His weekend was good he had gone on short date with Roman, then left with Bray. He had really felt bad about that, he would've liked to stay with Roman, but he knew his time with Bray was limited.

Dean sat down in his usual seat. He put his head down and waited for the class to pile in…

Roman then came in and sat in his usual seat, which was next to Dean.

Dean gave Roman a small smile, but his heart sank when Roman just turned around and basically ignored him.

The rest of the period went by slowly to Dean. He was trying to think about why Roman was giving him the cold shoulder. That date probably blew Roman off, Roman must've come to his senses and realized that Dean was nothing more than a worthless piece of trash. Everyone eventually leaves Dean, that's basically Deans life. Someone enters his life, finds out what Deans really like, then leaves or betrays him. It's a repetitive cycle that's been going on for nearly 17 years.

Dean was curious to know why Roman was mad at him, though. Dean was going to try to talk to Roman.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Roman had avoided Dean all day. It was like it was before Roman befriended Dean. Dean sat alone at lunch, didn't speak to anyone, and got pushed around. Roman didn't sit with Seth and Randy though, just some other guys from the football team, who happen to friends with Seth and Randy.

It was dismissal and everyone was leaving. Dean couldn't leave, something was stopping him from leaving. Roman. He had to talk to Roman. He knew Roman had football practice, so he was going to try and talk to him. Dean stayed after school in the library, he wanted to catch up on work, but mainly he needed to spend somewhere while he was waiting for Roman.

30 minutes passed…

Dean assumed that practice must've been over by now.

When Dean headed out to the outside locker room, his assumption was correct. But, Roman was the first person in the locker room. It looked like Coach Michaels was making them finish their laps before coming in.

Without thinking Dean immediately went into the locker room. He saw Roman in the back.

"Roman!" Dean called out.

Romans eyes widened "What the fuck are you doing here? Somebody could see you!" Roman said sternly.

"Ro, why are you avoiding me? What did I do?" Dean asked, looking into Romans eyes.

"What did you do?" Roman chuckled coldly. "It's what you didn't do!" Roman exclaimed.

"Wh-wh-" Dean was confused.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know. You didn't fucking stay with me! We were on a fucking date!" Roman exclaimed, making Dean flinch.

"Look Ro-" Dean tried.

"Don't fucking call me that! What you did was fucking humiliating! You left with some other guy in the middle of our date! That's fucking ridiculous! You're fucking ridiculous!" Romans yelled at Dean.

Dean backed away from Roman. The harshness in Romans voice scared him. Dean was on the verge of tears, he never thought Roman would say that to him. Roman was right though, he was fucking ridiculous.

"I-I'm sorry Roman." Deans bottom lip quivered. "Please…just…I'm, I'm sorry" Dean said quietly before running out of the locker room.

Dean bumped into something or someone on his way out. He tried to just continue running, but was pulled back by the hood of his sweatshirt and pinned against a wall.

"Who do you think you're fucking pushing huh?"

Dean recognized that voice. It was Kevin, Kevin Owens. "Kevin please, not now" Dean tried to reason with Kevin.

"Ohhh…It's slut! Rollins! It's your former bitch." Kevin called out, still having Dean pinned.

"What are you talking about Owens? He's still my bitch! Right Dean-o?" Seth said, as he got closer to Dean. Dean tried fighting out, but failed against Owens' hold.

"You need to learn your place you piece of shit!" Kevin exclaimed, before backhanding Dean in the mouth, causing Dean to cry out.

"Lemme give em some" Seth said enthusiastically. "Put him in a little bear hug for me" Seth said to Kevin, causing Dean to try and scramble away but it was no use. Kevin roughly grabbed Dean and held him up, putting him in a bear hug. Kevins arms trapped Deans arms by wrapping his around Deans upper back.

Dean whimpered "Please no"

The position Kevin had Dean in gave Seth full exposure to Deans backside.

"Mm…I get to stare at that nice ass, while beating up a slut." Seth said, right before delivering a hard blow to the small of Deans back. Dean screamed in pain as the punches continued.

Dean was nearly fading due to the pressure on his upper body, and the pain in his lower back. He then heard yelling then the punches stopped and he was released. His nearly limp body fell to the ground.

"Dean" 

Dean heard a voice, he opened his eyes and was met with Roman.

"N-No please no…don't hurt me. I-I'm sorry…" Tears were coming to Deans eyes as he tried to back away from Roman.

Roman looked at Dean with confusion. He would never hurt Dean on purpose.

"Dean, I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mere…" Roman said, while he picked Dean up and walked him over to a bench.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ro. I didn't want to leave you during our date. I-I know I'm ridiculous. I'm sorry." Dean said, as tears streamed down his face.

"Hey-Hey it's okay Dean. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I haven't really had a good day." Roman said softly, as he stroked Deans hair.

"I didn't want to leave. It's just I barely get to see Bray and everything seems to get better when he comes." Dean said.

Roman wrapped his arm around Deans shoulder and Dean melted into his chest. "I understand, Dean. I-I guess I was also a little jealous" Roman said, rubbing Deans newly bruising back, which made him furious.

Dean blushed "You were jealous?" Dean couldn't stop it from slipping out.

"Who wouldn't be? Another guy got to take you out. I was pretty envious of him." Roman said.

"I'm not with Bray or anything. He's a lot older than I am." Dean said, looking up into Romans grey eyes.

"I know you're not with him, but he's lucky to spend time with someone beautiful like you." Roman said looking into Deans emotional baby blue eyes.

Dean blushed and looked down. "I'm not beautiful" He mumbled.

"You are. Now lemme check on you, I have some antibiotic cream, and some surgical tape." Roman said, as he looked through his back.

"Where did you get surgical tape from?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"My mom tells me to keep it around, y'know cause football and I could possibly get hurt and shit like that" Roman went on. "Turn around" Roman ordered. Dean hesitantly turned around. Roman lifted up his sweatshirt and spread some antibiotic cream on his lower back. Dean shivered a bit at the coolness of the cream.

Roman kept the the sweatshirt up as he wrapped up along Deans waist with surgical tape.

"There we…go." Roman said. "Oh and here take this with you..." Roman handed Dean the antibiotic cream. "Put it on for the next couple of days okay? And remove the tape tomorrow morning okay?"

"Ro it's okay, I'll be fine-" Dean tried to protest.

"You're taking it with you Dean." Roman said.

"Thank you…so much, Ro." Dean said, before wrapping his arms around Romans neck and hugging him. Romans arms looped around to Deans waist, pulling their bodies closer.

"Of course, Dean. C'mon lemme take you home". Roman said, as they were detaching. Roman got up and stuck out his hand to Dean. Dean hesitated a little but took it.

At least he has Roman for now…


	15. Chapter 15

The past few weeks have been quite repetitive for Dean. Roman would be there for him no matter what. Whenever anyone would try and screw with Dean, Roman would be there.

Dean was beginning to develop feelings for Roman. The way Romans hand would brush against his when they walked side by side and the way Roman would smile at him from the other side of class would make Deans heart flutter.

Dean hadn't seen Roman so far yet, it was only second period anyway. The bell had just rung, and Dean quickly packed up.

He was heading to his third period class, English, when he heard his name being called.

"Dean!"

A small smile appeared on Deans face when he turned around, it was Roman.

"Hey Dean" Roman breathed out.

"Hi Ro"

They chatted and walked to class. Romans left hand was on the small of Deans back, when they walked into class.

A bunch of 'ooohhhs' were heard when they walked in.

"Yo Roman! Are you fucking him?!" A beach blonde kid called out from the back of the class.

Roman rolled his eyes and sat next to the kid. He motioned for Dean to sit next to him as well.

"No Dolph, I'm not fucking him" Roman said. "Idiot" Roman muttered.

"Well sorry, bro. I wouldn't blame you, though if you did.…so is he free?" Dolph asked.

Roman eyed him oddly "Why?"

Dolph shrugged his shoulders. "Bro he's fucking hot"

Roman leaned in a bit. "Dolph buddy, I kind of like Dean, so…"

"Ohhhh, I got you, bro. Go for it." Dolph said, smiling.

Roman laughed "Thanks Dolph…but how come you're just now thinking about him?"

"This is like the first time I've seen him happy" Dolph said, shrugging his shoulders.

Roman couldn't help but smile to himself hearing that. He took a glance at Dean, who was taking his books out of his bag, and their eyes met. Roman smiled at him and Dean smiled back, blushing. Dean was so beautiful, seeing him happy made Roman feel an indescribable way.

Romans thoughts were interrupted when a loud group of people came in. Romans expression had changed from compassion to disgust when they came in. It was Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Kevin Owens.

Roman took a glance at Dean. He noticed that Dean had tensed up. Recently, Roman has come to find out that Dean gets nervous around them. Roman leaned over to Dean and rubbed his back, soothingly.

"It's okay, Dean, I won't let them do anything to do" Roman reassured him.

Dean looked at Roman with a half smile, then nodded slowly.

Mr. Regal, the English teacher, eventually came in explained to the class what they were doing today.

"Good Morning class, your assignment today is to create a project based on the three short stories that we've read and demonstrate how the authors depict the tone of the story" Mr. Regal stated. "This will be a group project, I expect three depictions for each story, so that means three people each group. Any questions" Mr. Regal asked and everyone seemed to have understood everything. "Excellent, you have 45 seconds to acquire a group"

Roman immediately looked at Dean and asked him if he wanted to be in his group. Roman then quickly realized they needed another partner. He scanned the room until…

"Hey uhh guys, you got space for one more?"

Roman turned around to be met with Dolph. Roman liked Dolph. He was cool guy, although he seemed to come off as a douche to some people, mostly girls.

"Yeah bro" Roman answered, patting Dolphs back.

"Alright, Dean can you get the construction paper, please?" Roman politely asked.

Dean nodded, then went up to the front.

"Uh Dolph, you're one of the very few guys I trust here, so don't be too hard on Dean, he's a little sensitive." Roman said quickly, he didn't want Dean to come back, hear him, and feel pitied. That wasn't Romans intention at all.

"Yeah don't worry, Roman. I won't be an asshole or anything." Dolph said, reassuring Roman.

Roman mouthed a 'Thank you' as Dean came back.

"Let's get started…"

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Guys I really have to piss" Roman has been complaining for the past 10 minutes.

"Ro it's a double period, so just go right now. There's no point in waiting till lunch, unless you wanna wet yourself." Dean says.

"For real, bro, just go now" Dolph says, with a chuckle.

"Fine okay, I'll be back quickly." Roman says before asking Mr. Regal and running out the door.

"He's definitely something" Dolph says with a laugh.

Dean smiles "Yeah…he is."

"You like him?" Dolph asked randomly causing Dean to blush. "Come oonnn, do you?" Dolph urges.

"I think. I don't know. Maybe?" Dean says, unsure.

"Aww that's fucking cute. Ask him out, Dean"

Dean shook his head "Someone like Roman would never go out with someone like me"

"I doubt that, Dean" Dolph said, furrowing his eye brows. Why would Dean put himself down so much?

Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued working on their project. Dolph did too, still thinking about what Dean had said.

Dean stood up to write on the paper, since it was quite large.

"Slut, move your fucking ass"

Dean turned around to be met with Kevin Owens.

"I wasn't in your way" Dean said, looking up at Kevin.

Kevin looked taken aback by what Dean said. "Rollins c'mere! Looks like your bitch has finally grown a pair" Kevin says with a laugh.

Seth walked over with a laugh. "Oh is that big asshole, Roman, giving you confidence. That fucking traitor, I'm surprised we still haven't taught that douche a lesson" Seth teased.

"Don't you fucking lay a hand on Roman" Dean said, angrily. He really didn't know where all this confidence was coming from.

Kevin and Seth, this time, were both taken aback by Deans response. Seth seemed surprised for a second, but then starting laughing. Seth then roughly grabbed Dean by the waistband of his jeans and gritted "Learn your place, bitch, or am I gonna have t–"

Seth was shoved back and forced to let go of Dean.

"What the fuck's your deal, Ziggler?!" Seth exclaimed, getting ready to fight.

"What's my deal? Why the fuck were you laying your hands on him?" Dolph said, furiously.

…

Roman had just come back into the room to see Dolph, standing protectively in front of Dean, arguing with Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens, and now Randy Orton.

"What's the fucking problem?" Roman said, once he got there.

"Playing hero again, huh Reigns?" Randy says, teasingly.

"Fuck off, assholes" Roman said, before placing his hand on the small of Deans back and directing the Dean, Dolph, and himself towards their project.

"You okay, Dean?" Dolph asked, looking at Dean sympathetically. Dean just nodded his head.

"What happened, guys?" Roman asked, while he was rubbing Deans back. He was trying to comfort Dean, since he still seemed tense.

"It was just them being them, Ro." Dean said, quietly with a little sadness in his voice.

Roman rubbed Deans back and turned his attention to Dolph. "Thanks Dolph for being there"

Dean nodded in agreement "Thank you, Dolph"

Dolph smiled, sincerely and patted Deans thigh gently. "Anytime, Dean"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean sat in between Roman and Dolph at lunch. Dolph had invited them to sit with him and his group, consisting of A.J Lee, Daniel Bryan, Paige Bevis, Naomi Knight, Jimmy and Jey Uso (who were Romans cousins that were recently new to the school), Natalya, and Ryan Reeves (Ryback).

They were all really friendly, but Dean wasn't all that social. He laid his head on Romans shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

Dean could of told Roman about everything that's wrong. Dean gets abused at home, gets teased and tormented in school, is forced to be a prostitute to gain money that's not even for him, and that Dean can't express his feelings for Roman are all what's wrong. It's not like Dean didn't deserve any of that though, at least that's what he though. Dean could of said all that, but instead he just said "Nothing, I'm just tired"

Roman wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him, allowing Dean to rest his head on Romans chest.

"You hungry?" Roman asked. Dean shook his head 'no'. "What'd you eat today?"

It took Dean a bit to answer. He didn't want really want to answer that question, but he did "Nothing"

"Dean, you need to eat." Roman said, examining Dean. Dean was too small for his age. His waist was incredibly tiny and his clothes were loose fitting. "Here." Roman split his sandwich in half and reached out to give it to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "No Ro, that's for you" Dean lightly pushed Romans hand away.

Roman looked at Dean sympathetically. "Dean, take it. I want you to take it." Roman said, emphasizing the word 'want'.

Dean looked at Roman with an 'are you sure?' face, before taking it.

Roman smiled as he watched Dean take a bite of the sandwich.

The next few minutes were uneventful, until Dolph announced…

"Hey guys why don't we hangout this weekend?!" Dolph said, excitedly.

"Where should we go?" A.J asked, while taking a sip of her drink.

"I dunno, we'll eat some lunch or something" Dolph replied, then looked at everyone else.

"I'm in" Roman said, causing everyone else to agree.

"Alright awesome, I'll text you guys when and where.…so you're all going?" Dolph said, scanning the table. Everyone nodded, except for Dean.

"Dean buddy, you coming?" Dolph asked.

Dean looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. Everyone at the table started trying to convince him "c'mon Dean", "it would be fun", "we don't want you to miss out".

Dean looked up at Roman and bit his lip. "Uh…" he rubbed his neck. "Okay." He said, causing them to starting cheering.

Daniel started saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!", so everyone joined along.

Dean smiled and buried his face in Romans chest. Roman smiled and whispered "I'll pick you up."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was finally dismissal and Dean walked with Roman, as they headed outside. Roman had football practice today, so he wasn't gonna be taking Dean home.

Dean was a little worried for Roman, though. Seths words from earlier were ringing in his head "…I'm surprised we haven't taught that douche a lesson." Dean couldn't help but feel scared for Roman. If anything happened to Roman, it would be his fault and Dean would never be able to forgive himself.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home?" Roman asked, once again.

Dean smiled "I'm sure. You have practice plus the weathers not that bad today, so I can't walk." Dean reassured Roman.

Roman nodded "Alright, bye Dean." Roman pulled Dean in for a hug.

"Bye, Ro. Be careful okay? Seth and the rest of the guys are there" Dean said, whilst in the hug.

"I will Dean, don't worry" Roman said, before detaching from Dean. Dean waved 'goodbye' to Roman, before taking off.


End file.
